


Philza Minecraft: Rise From the Ashes

by ARSONjST



Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Reviving is hard, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Philza wakes up after his reviving, Tommy's there by his side, even as it doesn't seem to be working right.
Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Philza Minecraft: Rise From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Wiring some literally being reborn with heat, oop. Philza is now a phoenix, which gives me an excuse to make an Ace Attorney reference.

The first thing Philza feels is a burning sensation in his lungs as they regenerate. He gasped and sputtered, his eyes fluttering open as the sensation rolled down his stomach. It was one of the worst pains he’d ever felt as every cell and every organ burned back to life, they sparked and glowed with magic as his bones reconstructed and his cells multiplied into skin. He let out a shuddering breath as he watched his body be reborn. Fire like colors swirling and engulfing him like a newborn phoenix.

“Dad..?” Someone murmurs from the doorway, a candlelit lantern swaying into the dark room he laid in.

“W-what…” Philza trails off, trying to move, but his body isn’t fully back yet. There’s a stammer and the light disappears for a few seconds before the person decides to just stay in the room. They stumble over a few objects that have seemingly been thrown onto the floor as they grab a chair and yank it over to sit next to him. As the light is set down, Philza can make out the outline of Tommy’s jaw and cheek, with the yellow light cutting against his pale skin and shining against his blue eyes.

“Toms…” He grunts, lifting an arm over to his youngest. He flinches as Philza’s fire-hot touch reaches his cold skin, but soon leans into it.

“Are you back..?” Tommy asks, his blue eyes staring into Philza’s. He nods.

“Not completely yet, my muscles and all still need to strengthen up but… yeah, I’m here.” And then it hits him.

Tommy had  _ never _ seen Philza respawn before.

The boy gasps and clutches his hand, shutting his eyes and leaning into Philza’s touch as much as he could. Philza waited, feeling the energy to move his muscles slowly come back. He wanted to yank Tommy against his chest and let him listen to his heartbeat, let him feel the blood cool off in his hands, but he’d have to wait. It was too dangerous to falter now. He needed supplies.

“Toms, I need you to do something for me, okay? First, can you see if anyone else is awake, they know about the regeneration? Then, if they aren’t, I need you to get me something to eat and drink and then dig in the chest under my bed and find a purple potion with a red cap, okay?” Philza explains with a raspy tone and Tommy nods and quickly clambers across the room, leaving the candle with Philza. There are soft sounds of Tommy rushing around in the house as Philza sits himself up and leans against the wall his bed is pressed against until he can prop the pillow up behind him to lay back. Maybe twenty or so minutes later, Tommy comes back in whilst balancing a plate and a cup in one hand, the other hand holding some bread and other things in the basket. Philza grins softly as Tommy sets them down and cracks open the bedroom curtains, allowing some morning light to seep it.

“You usually sleep in later than Wilbur.” Philza muses, pressing a hand to Tommy’s cheek again, trying to comfort the obvious fear he can see in the traces of a frown. Instinctually, Tommy leans into the gentle, calloused touch of his father.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Tommy admits, gently guiding a cup of water to Philza. He takes it with shaking hands and Tommy keeps one hand on the cup to make sure he doesn’t drop it. Wide blue eyes watch Philza’s every movement, every breath, every tremor in his hands, every shake of his wings. Tommy’s terrified and exhausted, it doesn’t take a scientist to notice that.

“Why couldn’t you sleep, mate?” Philza asks and Tommy stammers.

“Dad! You look like a corpse! Why are you worried about me?” Tommy breaks the bread beneath his thumbs and hands it over to Philza to eat in small bits.

“Because you’re my son, Tommy. Now, why couldn’t you sleep?” Philza smiles as Tommy slowly pulls a trundle box out from under the bed and begins to root through it for the potion. He doesn’t respond to Philza just yet, but a ghost of a smile coats his lips. It takes him a few minutes but he finds the potion at the button of the box before he shuts the box and kicks it under the bed. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t actually respawn,” Tommy admits as his gaze casts down. He watches his hands as he swirls the shimmering liquid in the bottle.

“Why wouldn’t I have respawned? I have…” Philza pauses, moving his sleeve aside to look at the markings on his arm, five of ten red hearts stare up at him, “five lives left.”  
“So did my parents.” Tommy whispers, “My dad had three, my mom had seven. But when Niki went back to the house to try and find them, they were just corpses.”

“Tommy.” Philza grabs the blonde's wrist, causing him to look over.

“I’m never leaving you, never like that.” He whispers, raising an arm to wipe the saline tears that pool under Tommy’s brassy eyes. HE whimpers against Philza’s too hot touch but closes his eyes and breathes. He knows in the back of his mind that everything is okay now, but the bottle’s weight suddenly re-registers in Tommy’s mind and he hastily uses his teeth to pop the cap off before handing it over to Philza. In one fluid motion, Philza swigs the potion and then cringes as he bites his lip with a sour face. With some confusion, Tommy takes the potion shortly after and runs his thumb along the intricately written label.

“ ∷ᒷ⊣ᒷリᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ !¡𝙹ℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ, ᒷ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᒲ╎リ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷᓭ “

Tommy blinks a few times, trying to figure out what the symbols mean. Chuckling, Philza grabs a water bottle from Tommy’s lap and pops the lid off with his pointy fingernail, and takes a few sips of the clear liquid.

“Dad, what does this say?” Tommy asks, holding it out.

“Regeneration Potion, eight minutes.” Philza reads simply as Tommy sets it down. The boy stares at him with wide eyes but nods anyway. 

“How…?”

“Adventurers guild.” Philza explains softly, “I used to be the only person there that could read that language, so I use it quite often to hide important things. If people can’t read labels, they usually leave them alone.”

“Can you teach me how to read that?” Tommy grins and Philza ruffles his hair.

“Of course,” He thinks back to how Tubbo already knew the majority of the ‘enchanting language’ from classes with Niki, “You’ll probably need it in life anyway, and if not, it’s a good way to send secret messages.”

“Toms?” Wilbur’s voice calls from the hall.

“In here! Dad’s back!” Tommy shouts and Wilbur pops his head in the door with a grin as he says, “Welcome back, Dad.”

“Thanks, Wil.” Philza sighs, shuffling his wings as he pushes some of the blankets off of his legs. Wilbur comes to take a seat next to Philza and Tommy shifts to the side to allow Wilbur to have more room. Wilbur seemingly launches into action, he rips the bread into tiny pieces and sets the water bottle against Philza’s hip. He checks the potion to make sure it was the right one before he placed a hand on Philza’s neck.

“You’re still burning up, we need to get you more regeneration. I’ll have Niki brew some.” Wilbur leaves the room, urgency in his motions. Philza sighs, leaning back fully against the pillows.

“How do you feel?” Tommy asks nervously, toying with the hem of his shirt. 

“I feel fine-” Philza’s lie is cut off by a loud cough, using his elbow to cover his mouth. Tommy quickly grabs the water bottle and a rag from the bedside, gently nudging his father back to a lying position.

“Toms, grab Wil.” Philza rasps and Tommy panics before rushing out of the room. Philza’s stomach burns, along with his back, and his wings stretch and retract in agitation. How could he have been so stupid, he should’ve had Tommy wake Wilbur first thing. He can faintly hear Tommy's voice approach the room before it’s cut off by a quick reprimand by Wilbur. The door breaks open and Philza can faintly see Tommy’s sleeve before it’s blocked by a dark brown jacket as his eldest steps into the room, with Niki and Techno in tow.

“What’s gone wrong?” Niki asks softly, stepping over something on the floor to press a hand to Philza’s cheeks, which she removes almost as quickly. Her hands grip his calloused ones and she hums, “his upper body is severely flushed and hot, but his appendages seem to be cooling off.”

“So what does that mean?” Wilbur asks, gently handing some bread to Philza, who happily takes it and downs it with a swig of water. He hadn’t actually eaten in twenty-four hours, so the little bits of bread he was given were like godsends to him.

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be a major regenerative issue… Philza, where is your pain centered?” The woman asked, her wings fluttering as she let her long clawed hands tug her hair into a ponytail.

“My back.” He groans, leaning forward partially. Well, at least he could tell most of his muscles and ligaments had come back since he had an increase in mobility.

“He was shot in the back, wasn’t he?” Wilbur whispers, his eyes nearly darkening at the thought.

“Mhm. Lower back, pointed down towards his stomach.” The pink-haired man confirms, his fingers twitching and tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. Niki nods as she looks around the room and clicks her tongue as she thinks.

“Niki, please. Do  _ something _ .” Philza clutched the fabric of his shirt in his hand and the blonde woman nodded, quickly hiking up her skirt as she ran off. Technoblade grabbed a stool from across the room and pulled it beside the chair Tommy had already brought to the bedside. 

“Breathe, Dad,” Techno murmured, slowly undoing his braided hair.

“It’s kind of hard when my body's regeneration and bodily functions are being denied, Tech,” Philza complains bitterly, biting his lip. 

“I know, but we won’t be able to help you if you aren’t calm.” Techno’s voice is smooth and perfectly monotone.

“I am calm!” Philza snaps and Techno grunts at him, causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

“Okay!” Niki reappears with Wilbur and Tommy behind her. The blonde holds a tray full of various items and Wilbur holds some sort of fruit basket filled to the brim with various things Niki had growing in the garden or the greenhouse. 

“Tommy, hand the regeneration vial, the purple one.” Niki holds a hand out and Tommy hands over the potion.

“Wilbur, Techno, can you move him up on the bed so I can sit behind him. He’ll also need a distraction, food, and water.” Niki’s ordering the two older men around, something Tommy hasn’t seen her do before. Her eyes glow a pale color as she plucks a feather out of the container on the tray and motions for Tommy to take a seat with the tray in one of the chairs. Wilbur supports Philza’s back and Techno slides him up the bed partially and Niki slips in behind him.

“Okay, now what?” Wilbur’s impatience is a virtue here because time is ticking away. Niki’s speech is cut off by another round of vicious coughing from Philza. Niki pops open the cap and uses the black feather to mix it, watching as the feather begins to dissolve in the liquid.

“I’m going to rub the potion directly onto his scar since that’s probably why the healing isn't happening.” Niki explains, “Techno, let him braid your hair, okay? He needs to be doing something that can distract him. Wilbur, be ready to give him food and water when I’m done. Tommy, watch how I do this, okay?”

The three boys nod and Niki gently tugged on the back of Philza’s open back shirt and find the scar. It’s nasty, red, and not properly regenerating. She uses one hand to hold the fabric of his shirt while her eyes glance for an opening in the wound. Luckily, there already is one, so she doesn’t need to puncture the skin herself.

“Tommy,” she says, motioning to his empty hands, “Can you hold his shirt down and hand me a rag?”

Tommy nods and gently grabs the dark green fabric as he hands Niki a pale blue rag. She pauses and watches as Techno takes a seat in front of Philza who hums softly.

“You haven't let me or Wilbur braid your hair since you were sixteen, Techno.” Philza gently runs his hands through the soft pink hair. Techno sighs.

“Today's a special day. Do something intricate.”

Niki took a moment to pause and watch as Philza began to part his hair and then she wets the rag with the tweaked regeneration potion. Tommy watches as she gently dabs the liquid on, never swiping or smearing, just gentle taps to the skin. Philza hisses at the pain and Techno grunts as his hair is slightly pulled. Wilbur gently rubs Philza’s arm as Niki works quickly and efficiently, managing to finish it after only a few seconds. Wilbur is immediately handing food to Philza, who weakly eats it while Niki sets the empty potion bottle to the side and grabs a bandage from Tommy’s tray.

“Good job, Philza.” She murmurs, gently applying the bandage, “I’ll cook the next potion into a soup broth.”

Niki scoots off the bed, her feet tapping the ground as she sighs. Techno stays where he is as Philza finishes up another braid.

“Lay back down Phil.” Techno says softly, turning before Philza can start a new braid, “we can finish this after you’re better.”

Philza nods and Wilbur and Techno scoot him back against the pillows and lay him back partially. He’s still up enough to eat the golden apple Wilbur presents him with and to drink the water the brunette had gotten for him. Technoblade leaves the room, grabbing a ribbon to tie his hair up as he claims he’s going to get firewood. Niki grabs the rest of her supplies as disappears into the rest of the house.

“Toms, can you watch dad while I grab my guitar?” Wilbur says and Tommy nods, sitting on her bed next to Philza as his brunette brother rushes out of his room. Tapping his foot idly, Tommy sighs and rolls a piece of string from his sleeve in his hand.

“Tommy, come here.” Philza holds an arm open and the teenager looks over confusedly.

“Come lay down, asshole.” He smirks and Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Fine, old man.” Tommy grins and lays down next to Philza’s side. The fae wraps his arm and wings around himself and Tommy, keeping them warm and together. Tommy curls into his side, toying with the green string of his necklace as Philza lowly hums a song.

By the time Niki comes back with soup for Philza and Tommy, the two are curled together. Tommy’s catching up on the sleep he’d missed, head snuggled into Philza’s neck while Philza slowly runs his fingers through his hair and smiles at his song through sleepy eyes.

Niki decides to come back later.


End file.
